Cold Ice and Hot Rods
by Andi Mason
Summary: Nosedive gets a chance to the meet the Battle Force 5 team and upgrade his ride! The story was written in response to a challenge. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Ice and Hot Rods

Part 1

Nosedive Flashblade felt the wind whip through his blonde hair as he rode across the desert on his duckcycle. Exploring different regions of this planet called Earth had become one of his new favorite pastimes since the hockey season ended. Sometimes he could convince his teammates from the Mighty Ducks to join him, but today, he was on his own, exploring the Salt Flats of Utah.

 _Man, the sun really burns out here,_ Nosedive thought as he wiped his feathered forehead with his hand. _Even after living on Earth for over a year, I'm still a duck from a cold planet._ _I could really go for some ice right about now._

A diner appeared in the distance, and Nosedive turned towards it. He parked his duckcycle and hurried inside.

"Hey, I'll take whatever you've got that's cold!" he said eagerly when he reached the counter.

A short man with white hair stared back at him in surprise.

"I knew there were aliens out there!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Nosedive sighed.

"Whatever, man, can I have some water or not?"

A lone figure in a booth to the left stood up and cautiously approached them. Nosedive turned and saw that this human had blonde hair, and he wore a white shirt marked by a star with flames.

"Are you a Vandal?" the newcomer asked suspiciously.

"A what?" Nosedive repeated. "Dude, I'm just a very thirsty duck."

The stranger studied him, still hesitating, but after a moment, he seemed to relax.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a duck your size before."

"Then I guess you don't watch hockey very much, do you?" Nosedive scoffed. "We play in Anaheim."

"Vert Wheeler," the young man said as he stuck out his hand. "You'll have to excuse, Zeke. He gets a little excited about aliens."

"That's great, but I'm still thirsty," Nosedive said, starting to feel desperate.

Zeke filled a glass with ice and water for him, and he handed it to Nosedive, who chugged it quickly.

"Thanks man, I'm Nosedive Flashblade. And yeah, I'm an alien, but that doesn't stop me from saving this planet now and then."

Vert started to ask a question, but a strange voice coming from a device on his wrist interrupted him.

"Is that your alien communicator going off again?" Zeke asked.

"No," Vert said quickly. "I told you. It's a high-tech watch from Japan. But it is time for me to be going. It was good to meet you, Nosedive. See you, Zeke!"

Vert quickly hurried out to a car that was parked outside, and Nosedive happened to glance over at the booth where he had been sitting. A wallet lay forgotten on the seat.

"Dude, you forgot your wallet!" Nosedive called as he grabbed it and rushed outside.

But Vert was already driving away in a car at a high speed. Nosedive hopped on his duckcycle and drove off after him. Vert already had a huge lead on him though. It was all Nosedive could do to keep him in sight.

The chase continued until Nosedive saw Vert drive into a garage. Still following him, Nosedive rode in on his duck cycle, but once inside, he saw Vert enter a strange door. Nosedive waited until his chance came, and then he took his duckcycle through the door as well.

He soon found himself, not in an old garage, but in a high-tech room with strange lights that rested below the garage above it. Nosedive climbed off his duck cycle to get a better look, but he was quickly met by several humans in wearing colorful armor.

"Who's the bloke in the costume?" a young man with a British accent asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Looks like an intruder," a dark-skinned woman said warily.

"Whoa, I'd prefer to think of myself as a good Samaritan," Nosedive said as he raised Vert's wallet. "This guy I followed left this at the diner."

Vert Wheeler appeared from behind the other humans, but he was no longer dressed in a t-shirt. His red armor gave him a more impressive appearance.

"Guess I left in kind of a hurry," he admitted taking the wallet from Nosedive. "But this is supposed to be secret headquarters."

"Hiding your headquarters underground? Already done that, man," Nosedive laughed. "We have one in Anaheim. But you guys need better security."

"A valid point," a strange voice agreed.

Nosedive turned to see a blue alien floating behind them.

"Sage, this is Nosedive from the Mighty Ducks," Vert explained. "He says they also try to save the world."

"I have never heard of your efforts in the multi-verse," Sage said.

"The what-verse?" Nosedive said. "My team and I just try to keep wackos from taking over the world from Anaheim. One of them is a very nasty Saurian overlord."

"I have heard of the Saurians," Sage admitted. "You must be from the planet called Puckworld judging by your anatomy."

"Are you sure he's not a Vandal?" Spinner asked. "I'm not sure he should be down here, seeing all of our stuff. What if he's a spy?"

"He's not a spy," AJ said enthusiastically as he joined the other humans. "He's a hockey player! I saw a couple of the ducks' games on TV. You guys are great!"

"Thanks," Nosedive said. "So what do you guys do down here?"

AJ turned to Vert.

"Can we show him?!"

Nosedive watched as five amazing vehicles raced around a track. These humans had incredible motor skills.

"Dude, I have to try this!" he shouted as he ran for his duckcycle.

After starting it up, he raced out onto the track with the others and fell in beside the human called Zoom on a vehicle called The Chopper. The two began to race each other. One would pull ahead slightly, but then the other would catch up.

"Finally, some real competition," Zoom said with a laugh.

When the race ended at the finish line, both vehicles crossed at the same time.

"If Wing was here, he would love this," Nosedive said as he came to a stop, but then he shook his head. "Well, maybe not, but I love it!"

The other humans, Battle Force 5 – as he had learned they were called, joined him and Zoom. They had explained their mission to him, and Sage had shown him some cool things about the multi-verse that Nosedive had not known.

"So you guys get to protect the multi-verse by battling with these awesome rides," Nosedive said as he looked around. "That's so cool!"

"And their efforts are needed again," Sage said as she came among them. "A new Battle Key has been activated, and Krytus will go after it. He must be stopped."

"Who's Krytus?" Nosedive asked.

"Bad news," Zoom said. "That's what he is."

"Krytus is my twin brother, but he is evil," Sage explained. "He was once imprisoned in the Krypt Zone, but he has been set free to destroy as he wishes."

"The Krypt Zone? Is that anything like dimensional limbo?" Nosedive asked. "Cause that's where our bad guy came from."

He must not get the Battle Key," Sage said, turning to the Battle Force 5.

"He won't if we get to it first," Vert said. "Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford, and Zoom get ready to head to the Battle Zone. A.J. and Tezz, you're on Hub duty!"

They started to disperse to their positions, but Nosedive called out,

"What about me? I'm not used to sitting on the bench for this kind of thing."

"Your vehicle would need an upgrade before you could go," Vert said. "And we need experienced drivers."

Nosedive was about to protest, but AJ called him over to watch the action with him and Tezz.

"I can't be benched already. I'll prove I can do something to help them!" Nosedive said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Ice and Hot Rods

Part 2

As humans of Battle Force 5 drove off through the portal, Nosedive watched a screen with AJ and Tezz. It looked Battle Force 5 arrived into a world of ice.

"An ice field battle zone," Tezz noted out loud.

"Dude, that's totally my element!" Nosedive said, still wishing he could be out there fighting evil with his new friends.

"Chill, Nosedive," AJ said. "Krytus is tough, but they'll be able to beat him."

Nosedive turned back to the screen and watched as the Battle Force 5 team began to engage red vehicles.

"The Battle Key is still several kilometers ahead," Tezz said as he calculated the distance with the computer.

Nosedive's attention was drawn to Zoom, who was being pursued by a circular vehicle.

"That's Kytren, Krytus' scout," AJ explained.

"Yeah, well, whoever he is, he's going after Zoom," Nosedive said.

The two vehicles were engaged in a battle until Kytren knocked Zoom's Chopper off an ice cliff. Zoom managed to jump off his Chopper and grab onto a ledge before his vehicle was smashed on the jagged ice below him.

"I'm gonna go help him!" Nosedive insisted as he ran to his duck cycle and drove off through a portal before anyone could stop him.

Nosedive felt the shock of the cold air hit his feathers as he entered the battle zone. It took time before he found the place where Zoom had been knocked off road.

"Hey, need some help?" he called down as he reached his hand down to help Zoom climb up from the ledge.

"Thanks, but my team needs more help. And my Chopper's trashed!"

Zoom glanced at Nosedive's duckcycle and then his face lit up.

"Maybe you could help them."

He pulled out something and held it out to Nosedive.

"I managed to grab this chip from my vehicle. Put this in your duckcycle, and then go help my team."

"Awesome! But are you sure, man?"

Zoom nodded enthusiastically.

Nosedive did what he said, and his duckcycle began to glow with a blue light. His clothes also began to glow, and Nosedive realized that he was being given new armor.

When the light cleared, his duckcycle had grown larger with streaks of light blue color on the side, and there was a pointed spike on the front of his duckcycle. His armor was also light blue.

"This is amazing! I'm gonna call it the Ice Blade!"

"Great, now go!" Zoom urged.

Nosedive climbed on his new ride and sped off.

When he found the others and their enemies, he saw that Vert needed someone to help distract the Red Sentients, so he could reach the Battle Key unhindered.

Nosedive sped out towards them, and a thrill coursed through him at the new speeds which his ride could reach.

He zoomed in amongst the other vehicles and drove around them in such a way as to cut the Red Sentients off from Vert's Sabre.

"Destroy that newcomer!" Krytus ordered.

"You'll have to catch me first, sleezeballs!" Nosedive said.

His skillful driving and hotdog tactics drew their attention away from Vert. Nosedive and the rest of Battle Force 5 kept the Red Sentients busy.

"It would be best if we could take out their vehicles," Agura told the rest of her team.

"I got this!" Nosedive told them.

He cut in front of Krytus and his team to annoy them, and they began to chase him. Nosedive steered towards an ice bridge in the distance. The speed of his Ice Blade helped him stay ahead, but Krytus and his band were catching up.

Nosedive crossed the ice bridge and felt the ice shifting under him. But he reached the other side, but when Krytus and his band began crossing, the weight of their vehicles was too much, and the ice bridge broke, sending them plummeting into a chasm.

Meanwhile, Vert was able to race up a slope of ice and pass over the Battle Key at the top, so that it was activated and stuck it his Sabre.

"All right team, we've got the key, so let's get out of here!"

Nosedive swerved away and joined the rest of Battle Force 5. Sherman and Spinner had gone back and already picked up Zoom in the Buster. A portal opened up and they passed through it. Earth was waiting for them on the other side.

"That was great!" Nosedive said when they were safely back in the Hub.

"You were great," Agura said. "Thanks for your help out there."

"It's what I do," Nosedive shrugged. "Hey, Zoom, can I keep the upgrade for a little while longer?"

"Sure, I need to do some repairs on my own ride anyway."

"Awesome! Well, I'd better be checking in with my own team, but I'll be back to see you guys soon. We should have another race."

"Thank you for helping to protect the multi-verse," Sage said.

They said goodbye, and Nosedive drove off in his new vehicle. With the new speed capabilities, it didn't take him long to get back to the Pond. But as he drove through the secret entrance for the Migrator, a few of his teammates were waiting to greet him below.

As he dismounted from his new ride, Nosedive saw Duke and Mallory standing nearby with their weapons lowered.

"What gives fellow ducks?"

"Drake One alerted us to some strange energy readings, and we didn't know it was you entering the Pond," Duke said.

"Nosedive, what is this?" Mallory asked.

"Chill, Mal, it's just my duckcycle."

"How is that possible, kid?" Duke asked.

Nosedive shrugged and smiled.

"I met some cool new friends… and they gave my ride a totally awesome upgrade!"

Mallory shot him a questioning look, but Duke put his saber away and walked closer with a smile.

"Can the rest of us get in on this action?"

The End

*Sorry this last half of the story was so short, but my schedule's been busy lately, and I wanted to finish this challenge story for my friend.


End file.
